Adieu est un mot d'amour
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: "Adieu"... ce sont les derniers mots qu'il a dit avant de partir. Et ce que je dois lui dire maintenant. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?... OS


**« Adieu est un mot d'amour »**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS, sur l'univers magique de Harry Potter. Je change un peu de couple cette fois. **

**Bien entendu je ne suis pas propriétaire de tous ces personnages ! Merci à J.K Rowling de nous livrer ses héros si attachants. **

**Je l'ai écrite vite fait, je l'avoue, et inspirée par une histoire pas super gaie. **

**Avis : homophobes faites demi-tour et aussi ceux qui veulent une histoire joyeuse ! **

**XXX**

« A…Adieu »

Sur ce mot il enfourcha son balai et s'envola. Et comme un con je restais là sans bouger, collé au mur à le regarder disparaître. Je suis resté longtemps à la même place, tentant de remettre mes idées en ordre. Et surtout je cherchais pourquoi. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi je ne comprenais rien ? Pourquoi le blond occupait toutes mes pensées ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que mon cœur est mort avec ce mot, avec cet adieu ?

Il n'y avait pas d'explications. Comme il n'y en avait aucune à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Draco. Car oui je pouvais me l'avouer maintenant, je l'aimais. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte pour que je m'en rende compte ? Et cette constatation ne faisait que me rendre encore plus triste. Après tout, Draco ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait jamais.

Dans ce cas, comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille et durant la nuit ? J'allais me coucher, seulement vêtu de mon caleçon, quand on avait tapé à la porte. La vie à Poudlard avait repris depuis peu et il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes à savoir que j'avais ma propre chambre privée, en haut d'une des tours. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure de la nuit. Surpris, presque inquiet, j'étais allé ouvrir. Pour tomber nez à nez avec un Draco aux yeux rouges. Ainsi donc il pouvait pleurer me suis-je dit en un éclair. Avant qu'il ne me saute dessus, plaquant ses lèvres fines contre les miennes.

A cet instant je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre et j'avais répondu à son baiser. Le blond était forcément sous un sort, ou avait parié je ne sais quoi. Pourtant je m'en foutais. Tant pis s'il me rejetait le lendemain, tant pis s'il m'évitait de nouveau, je pourrais toujours le voir. Il avait claqué la porte derrière lui et continuait de me dévorer les lèvres. Ses mains s'activaient sur mon torse et je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits. Juste assez pour le déshabiller à son tour. Je pus alors regarder ses yeux. La passion et le désir avaient jeté un voile dans son regard. Mais je pouvais aussi observer une petite touche indéfinissable, un je ne sais quoi.

A peine eut-je le temps de réfléchir que déjà il m'embrassait de nouveau. Et je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée pour ne pas me perdre dans les flots du plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et passionnées. Comme dans un rêve je sentis sa main descendre le long de mon corps, bientôt suivi de sa bouche. A cet instant je me rendis compte que j'étais allongé sur le lit. Depuis quand ? Et puis quelle importance en fait !

On avait fait l'amour toute la nuit. Passionnément ou plus sauvagement, selon les instants, les envies. A aucun moment l'un de nous deux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Et cela aurait rompu le moment, la magie. Puis on avait somnolé. Pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça aurait été trop beau. Mais l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques centimètres seulement, nos mains se frôlant par instant, ce qui m'envoyait à chaque fois des décharges dans tout les corps.

Et ce matin… ce matin avait été une déchirure. Draco avait essayé de se lever sans bruit mais j'ai le sommeil léger depuis quelques temps. Je le vis s'habiller sans rien dire. Il se retourna et me dévisagea. Dans son regard je voyais qu'il ne savait pas comment agir, quoi dire. Il avait alors opté pour la fuite. Tellement courageux ! Il était sorti sur le balcon, faisant voler les rideaux comme le coup de vent qu'il était. Avant que puisse l'arrêter il avait appelé son balai. Et m'avait regardé. Attiré par son regard j'étais allé vers lui, parcourant chaque mètre d'un pas automatique et lent. Il ne devait pas partir pensais-je. S'il part… s'il partait ma vie ne pourrait plus jamais être la même. Mais alors que je posais le pied sur le balcon il avait ouvert la bouche.

« A… Adieu ».

Et il était parti. Et maintenant ? Un coup sur la porte me ramena à la réalité.

- Harry ? Harry tu es là ?

- Oui j'arrive…

A ce moment je pris conscience que j'étais toujours aussi nu qu'un ver.

- Euh… Attends cinq minutes en fait.

J'entendis un soupir derrière la porte. J'enfilais vite fait mon uniforme et, ma cravate en main, je sortis de la pièce.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

- Désolé Ron !

- Toi, t'as pas dormi de la nuit.

Je me raidis à ces paroles.

- Comment… comment tu le sais ?

- Je te connais mon pote. Et t'as l'air vraiment fatigué.

- Ah…

Il se mit à descendre les marches et je le suivis.

- Raaah ! Pourquoi ils t'ont donné une chambre aussi haute et avec tant de marches ?

- J'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est un « cadeau de remerciement » selon les dires de McGonagall. Et puis j'en avais marre de tous ces regards dans la salle commune. Je dois déjà me les farcir durant la journée. Alors j'aimerais…

- un peu de repos le soir après une dure journée… Blablabla… Change de disque Harry.

- Alors arrête de te plaindre sans cesse.

Ron fit semblant d'être vexé mais ne résista pas longtemps. Et c'est en souriant que nous avons fini de descendre.

J'eus une grande surprise en ouvrant la porte de la grande Salle. C'était l'effervescence la plus complète. Hermione vint vers nous et j'en profitais pour lui demander ce qui se passait :

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda t'elle en nous regardant tous les deux.

- Si on te le demande Mione, c'est pas pour rien, pesta Ron.

- C'est Draco.

Je me figeai alors qu'elle prononçait ce nom. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua.

- Il a disparu. Personne ne le trouve depuis hier soir… Il semble qu'il ait quitté le château.

**XXX**

Les jours avaient passés. Et je me repliais de plus en plus sur moi-même, m'enfermant dans mon mutisme. J'étais terrassé, anéanti, détruit. Pourquoi me faire connaître le plus grand des bonheurs pour disparaître ensuite ? Il méritait bien sa place à Serpentard celui-là ! Il avait sûrement joué avec mes sentiments, s'amusant comme un petit fou de me voir soumis à lui. C'était un lâche, un fourbe, un crétin, un être vil… Tous les soirs je m'énervais contre lui ainsi, jetant des objets dans toute la pièce. Et je finissais à terre, en larmes. J'espérais avoir tort. Que le Draco de ce soir là fut le vrai. Puis j'attendais, dans le silence apaisant de la nuit, d'entendre des petits coups à la porte, comme ceux de la première fois. Draco serait là. Pour moi seul. Mais cela n'arriva plus. Puis quand je descendais manger j'avais encore l'espoir de le croiser dans le couloir, le voir fuir mon regard en marmonnant un vague salut. Car si la hache de guerre avait été enterrée depuis que je l'avais sauvé, il n'en était pas moins distant. Et cette fois la distance n'existait plus. Draco n'existait plus dans ma vie.

En secret j'avais engagé des détectives pour le retrouver. Mais ils revenaient bredouilles. Les jours devinrent des mois. Et je perdais un peu plus pied dans ce monde. Ron et Hermione tentaient bien de m'aider sans pour autant y parvenir. Une seule personne pouvait m'aider. Etait-ce possible d'aimer à ce point ? Je ne pensais pas en être capable. D'aimer à ce point ces yeux gris si profonds, ces petites mèches blondes, presque blanches dans la lumière. Je savais avant qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent. Pourtant je ne me doutais pas de la profondeur réelle de mes sentiments. Et maintenant je me noyais dedans.

XXX

- Harry ? Harry ?

- Hum ….

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Hermione me criait dans les oreilles. Forcément que je l'écoutais, avec le bruit qu'elle faisait. Quoique non… je ne faisais que l'entendre. Je la dévisageai comme si je venais de la voir pour la première fois.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Bon sang mais mange un peu !

Je regardai mon assiette et sentit mon estomac se nouer. Ron se pencha vers moi :

- Si t'en veux pas, je veux bien finir.

- Ron, le coupa Hermione. T'as pas honte ?

Et ils se mirent à se parler. Enfin, Hermione criait sur un Ron qui tentait de se justifier, la bouche pleine. Cela me fit sourire un peu. Ils étaient si naturels tous les deux, ne se prenaient plus la tête pour des choses compliquées. Une fois la guerre finie ils avaient décidés de profiter au maximum de la vie. J'étais d'accord à ce moment-là. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis que… qu'_il_ était parti.

Mes yeux devinrent lourds et je sentis mon corps glisser du banc et heurter le sol en pierre. J'entendis des cris autour de moi. Puis tout devint noir et je me laissa aller dans cet havre de paix et de douceur, là où les souvenirs n'existent plus.

**XXX**

Je me réveillai quelques jours plus tard, selon les dires de l'infirmière. Elle m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'avais eu. Mais je ne retint rien de ce qu'elle disait. Je n'avais pas envie de penser. Pourquoi est-ce que je me mettais dans un tel état pour un bellâtre, un pauvre con ? Aucune idée. On n'était pas ensemble, on ne s'était rien promis. Pourtant sa présence m'était devenue indispensable sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je mourrais maintenant, comme une fleur sans son soleil.

Je suis resté plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Je n'étais pas guéri mais personne ne pouvait rien pour moi. Sauf un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que la lumière du jour et tout aussi éphémère.

J'ai fini mon année scolaire, sans trop savoir comment. A mon avis, les professeurs ont été un peu trop cléments avec moi, à cause de ma réputation et de mes exploits. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour cette fois. Mon diplôme en poche je suis retourné à la maison Square Grimmaud, maintenant accessible à tous. Et j'y passais mes journées à regarder par la fenêtre, sans rien faire. Ron et Hermione me rendaient visite par moment. Je n'avais rien à leur dire alors c'est eux qui parlaient. Ils me racontaient leurs vies quotidiennes, les petites anecdotes. Ils tentaient de me faire sortir aussi. Sans succès.

Au début les journalistes faisaient le pied de grue devant chez moi, attendant pour prendre une bonne photo ou avoir une interview. Mais ils en eurent vite marre et je fus tranquille. Kreattur s'occupait de moi. Sa présence me rappelait un peu celle de Dobby. Encore un qui était parti, qui m'avait abandonné. La nuit je faisais des cauchemars, j'appelais désespérément Draco qui s'enfuyait.

Un an passa sans grand changement. Un matin, alors que j'étais assis dans la bibliothèque, à ne rien faire, Kreattur vint m'annoncer qu'un visiteur voulait me parler. Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je ne pouvais plus rien entendre. Car derrière lui se tenait un revenant, un souvenir échappé de mes rêves. Draco, un peu amaigri, mais bien lui, droit et fier comme avant, me regardait fixement dans les yeux et je ne pouvais détacher les miens de ces prunelles grises. Kreattur nous laissa seuls tous les deux sans un bruit. Aucun de nous ne bougea pendant un long moment. Puis Draco ouvrit la bouche mais je le devançai.

- Comment oses-tu ? Venir ici ? Après une si longue absence sans une explication ! T'es qu'un gros salaud ! Et partir après…

Les mots avaient du mal à franchir mes lèvres. Je me saisis de plusieurs livres et en fit des projectiles, les lançant sur un Draco immobile, acceptant ma colère

- Et c'était quoi cet « adieu » ? Tu es abject !

Je déversai toute ma rage, ma haine, tout ce que j'avais accumulé durant ces longs mois à me replier sur moi-même. La réconciliation n'était pas vraiment celle dont je rêvais. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien de se défouler.

- Tu t'en fous que je t'aimais et que je t'aime toujours ! Oh non ! Tu es bien trop fier, bien trop au dessus de moi. Un sang pur ! Tu parles ! Si pour être sang pur il faut piétiner les sentiments des autres, y'a pas de souci, tu l'es à cent pour cent ! Tu m'as abandonné !

- Désolé…

Je m'arrêtai, le bras en l'air, sans rien comprendre. Il venait de s'excuser ou j'avais juste rêvé ? Je tombai sur le fauteuil derrière moi, à bout de forces. Draco vint jusqu'à moi et se mit à genoux sous mon regard. C'est en me regardant fixement qu'il m'expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Juste après la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres il avait découvert qu'il était malade. Une maladie rare, inexplicable et sans remède. A l'époque il pensait en avoir pour seulement quelques semaines. Mais avant il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde : Harry… Moi

- Et quand tu es arrivé tu m'as sauté dessus ? J'appelle pas ça parler !

- Je voulais te parler. Te dire ce que je ressentais. Mais à te voir, en face de moi, en caleçon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas tenu et je t'ai embrassé. Comme tu as répondu j'ai continué...

- Et t'aurais fait quoi si je t'avais repoussé ?

- Hum... Je t'aurais violé sûrement, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Je pris un air faussement choqué.

- Mais personne ne repousse jamais un Malefoy.

- Prétentieux, dis-je dans un rire.

La vie venait de reprendre pour moi. J'étais heureux sans encore m'en rendre vraiment compte. Mais déjà je pressais Draco de poursuivre son récit.

- Je suis parti, sans me retourner. Sinon je savais que je ne pourrais plus y arriver. Je voulais rester seul pour finir ma vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort.

- Mais tu es encore là ! T'es en vie !

Je ne comprenais plus trop. Et j'espérais.

- C'est grâce à toi, reprit-il en baissant les yeux. Cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble a été mon plus beau souvenir, celui que je chérissais quand ça devenait trop dur. Je voulais te retrouver, te dire clairement ce que je ressentais. Mais à chaque fois je repoussais la date. Et les jours ont passé, je me suis un peu remis. Je ne suis pas guéri, loin de là, mais j'ai un sursis.

- Moi je t'ai cherché ! J'ai envoyé des centaines de personnes à travers le monde !

- Je suis pas con ! J'avais un faux nom. Et avec quelques sorts habiles, personne ne pouvait me reconnaître ou même se douter de ma véritable identité. Personne n'aurait soigné le fils d'un Mangemort. Puis je me suis décidé. Je devais te revoir. En revenant à Londres j'ai écouté les rumeurs. Tout le monde parlait de ton absence, comme quoi tu t'étais retiré chez toi, sans jamais sortir. Je ne comprenais pas. J'ai passé plusieurs jours devant la rue, à hésiter, à faire les cent pas.

Je le regardai, essayant de remettre mes idées en place. J'avais peur de fermer les yeux. Au cas où tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que la réalité revienne une fois que je les aurais rouverts. Mais la sensation chaude de sa main sur la mienne ne laissait aucun doute. Je la serrais pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Je l'avais retrouvé, cela seul comptait. Ces cheveux blonds, ces prunelles grises pleines d'espoir et d'amour. Combien de fois en avais-je rêvé ?

- Et maintenant ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- C'est à toi de décider Harry. Je veux juste que tu saches un chose, quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire depuis plusieurs années… Je t'aime Harry. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerais jamais.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue sans me rendre compte que les miennes étaient mouillées par mes larmes. Je suffoquai de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais rajouter à ça ? Je tombai à genoux devant lui et l'embrassai passionnément. Je mis tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Je me sentais entier, vivant. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle quand il s'écarta un peu. Je me serrai contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou :

- Reste… Reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

- Pour toujours…

Et ce fut comme une promesse.

Je laissai Draco installer ses maigres bagages dans ma chambre et je descendis dans la cuisine. Kreattur préparait le repas.

- Prépare un festin ! La vie reprend ! Et tu mettras un couvert de plus. Ce sera toujours comme ça… Jusqu'à la fin !

L'elfe de maison acquiesça, plutôt surpris de ma bonne humeur. Je me reprenais en main. Draco était avec moi et je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre. Le rêve prenait vie. Je connaissais enfin le bonheur.

**XXX**

Et maintenant…

Maintenant je suis là, seul de nouveau, face à une simple pierre. Dix ans. C'est le temps qu'il a tenu. Le temps qu'il a passé à mes cotés sans jamais faillir. Il m'a rendu heureux, je l'ai soutenu. Nous étions deux âmes solitaires faites pour s'unir. Bon, on a eu du mal à faire accepter notre relation aux autres. Mais je suis Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique. Personne ne m'a tenu tête bien longtemps. Enfin, sauf peut-être Ron et Hermione. Ils ont mis un peu de temps. Pourtant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ils ont tous accepté Draco.

Draco… La maladie l'avait laissé tranquille pendant longtemps, se faisant presque oublier. Et l'avait rattrapé d'un coup, bien trop vite et brutalement. Il n'avait pas tenu le coup cette fois. Et moi j'étais resté, jusqu'au dernier moment, à ses cotés, à lui tenir la main, en faisant semblant d'être fort.

Maintenant je tiens la main à nos deux petites jumelles, Nalia et Lissa. Draco et moi on les a adoptés il y a quelques années. Des orphelines comme nous. Elles ont formé notre famille. Celle dont nous avons toujours rêvée. Elles sont encore trop petites pour vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe. Mais elle me serrent les mains et sèchent mes larmes, alors qu'elles pleurent elles aussi. Dans quelques années je leur raconterai notre histoire, la vraie.

Je me retourne vers Kreattur qui se serre les mains :

- Dès ce soir tu enlèveras un des couverts de notre table… C'est fini…

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Je reporte alors mon regard sur la tombe, dans laquelle repose dès à présent un corps froid. Lui qui a si souvent réchauffé mon cœur. Il m'avait prouvé son amour à chaque instant passé ensemble. Et même si ce fut court, ça restera les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Je n'ai rien pu faire marquer sur cette tombe, hormis son nom. Quels mots pouvaient rendre compte de tout le bonheur qu'il m'a apporté, de la vie qu'il m'a rendu ? Je ne suis… n'était quelqu'un que dans ses bras. Il n'y a pas de mots pour ça et il n'y en aura jamais. Et à cet instant il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux dire face à cette pierre tombale…

« Mon amour… Adieu »


End file.
